The present disclosure relates to a linking server that outputs (backups) data from one system and links that data to another system, and to an information processing method.
There are various methods for backing up data from one system. For example, in typical technology, backup is performed by uploading internal data of an image forming apparatus (MFP, Multifunction Peripheral) to a communication adapter on a network.